


Mission Accomplished

by kittyface27



Series: In Denial About Marineford [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Ace, Alive Whitebeard, Everyone lives, Fix It, Fluff, Gen, I'm in denial about Ace's death, Marineford, Paramount War, Revolutionaries, Save Ace, Saving the Day, Short One Shot, sabo and luffy save ace, war of the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: Sabo and Luffy, two revolutionaries, sneak into Marineford during the war and set out on their short mission to save their precious brother.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: In Denial About Marineford [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Mission Accomplished

**So, apparently I can write short ones? How weird is that? This is just me in denial about Ace and Whitebeard's deaths. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Man, what a mess," Sabo commented as he and his little brother watched the war go on between the Whitebeards and the marines. Dead bodies littered the ground, and Whitebeard looked pretty injured. Ace was on the execution platform, on his knees and body language showing he was very upset. Gramps was sitting next to him, which they didn't expect.

Luffy nodded in agreement. They were both invisible with bracelets locked around their wrists that made it unable for anyone to see them. They had an extra bracelet for Ace to wear once they got him out of the cuffs. They had the key, having searched high and low inside the marine base, since everyone was outside to fight.

"Well, let's hurry. Ace will be upset if any of his crew dies. We get him out immediately. We might have to do something about Garp and Sengoku," Sabo said.

Luffy replied, "We can just kick Gramps off the execution platform." Sabo shook his head. It would be too obvious they were there. They couldn't fight those two, and even though they were strong, they didn't want to fight. Get in and get out. That was it. Then they'd return Ace to their captain and would leave the escape up to the Whitebeards. They couldn't let anyone know they were there.

If everyone knew about the two revolutionaries being there, it might get messy for Dragon. They didn't want that. "Time to go," Sabo said, and the two jumped off the wall, landing on the stone ground lightly and then sprinting towards the place where Ace was. Sabo had the key in hand while Luffy had the bracelet.

They both silently walked up the stairs, and none of them noticed the two were there, which was a surprise. Maybe they were too distracted? Things were going smoothly. Sabo immediately put the key into the lock and twisted, unlocking the cuffs while Luffy snapped the extra wristband onto Ace's wrist. He was invisible and uncuffed before anyone could notice.

But they did, and the fleet and vice admiral looked shocked. Luffy dragged Ace off the execution platform and the three fell to the ground below. The battle stopped as everyone noticed Ace was gone. A few Whitebeards shouted his name, thinking something bad had happened to him.

Ace could see the other two. "Sabo? Luffy?!" he shouted in shock. Sabo covered his mouth. "What are you doing here?!" Ace hissed.

"Saving your ass, now let's get you to your captain," Sabo said quietly. Shouts broke out as pirates and marines panicked alike. They ran through the field of bodies and men, dodging around them without touching a single one.

Marines and pirates started asking their leaders what to do. They three made it to Whitebeard quickly, and unsnapped the cuff. "Don't be stupid and get caught again, Ace," Sabo commanded, though Ace couldn't see them anymore. "We were never here."

Ace grinned, and his fellow pirates cheered about him being free, even if they had no idea how he turned invisible. "Thank you," Ace said, and heard their footsteps dash away. The war was won by the Whitebeards, and they escaped on the extra ships, though their precious one was destroyed.

The two revolutionaries had bright grins as they ran back the way they came, to the back of Marineford where Koala was waiting in the submarine. They hopped in and got away. Mission accomplished.


End file.
